Lincoln's Problem
by The Brahmin
Summary: Something is plaguing Lincoln, so when he decides to tell someone, he hopes for a positive solution in return. However, his problem escalates in ways he could've never imagined.


**Author's Note:** A simple one-shot to overcome my writer's block. This story was inspired by a comic strip my brother likes. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Lincoln sat alone at the dining room table with a lot on his mind. What video game should he purchase next? When was the next time he could pay Ronnie Anne a visit? Who created the order of the alphabet? He sat in silence as these questions didn't plague him too much. However, he had one problem in particular-something he certainly couldn't ignore.

Stressing over it wouldn't do him any good, so Lincoln knew help is what he needed. He would ask his sisters for just that, but he feared they would only ridicule him or be no help at all. He frowned as their voices rung in his head like church bells.

Lori (Shakes her head) "You're literally a disappointment."

Leni (Gasps) "Oh my gosh, that's like, a terrible problem!"

Lisa (Bored) "As I have a simple answer for such a challenging problem, I don't have the time nor the care to assist you with your troubles."

He shook his head, not wanting to imagine the rest of their remarks. It was normal for an eleven year old boy to have some issues, but this was simply too much for him to handle alone. He saw his mother standing in the living room by herself. With a pinch of confidence, he slowly approached her and took a deep breath.

"Lincoln." Rita smiled. "How you doing sweetie?"

Just like anyone with their mother, if felt good to be around her when she was in good spirits. Though, the pro didn't outweigh the con.

"Mom, I, well.." Lincoln stammered.

"What is it? You didn't like the dinner I made you?" Rita asked before muttering, "Dang it, I told Lynn to pick up the marinara sauce when he was at the market.."

"No no, you're cooking is fine, really, but listen." He sighed as Rita anxiously starred at him.

"I have a serious drinking problem."

Rita looked deeply into Lincoln's eyes, as if she could see into his soul. She slowly sat on the couch with a strong look of worry.

"M-Mom?"

"Lincoln! You're not even a teenager yet! Have you any idea how horrible this is? Do you?"

What a great way to support your child during hard times.

"Wait, hold on-"

"How long have you had a problem like this?"

"Uhh-" He could barely form a sentence before Rita's face went from a worried pale to a furious bloodshot red. She leaped off the couch like a gymnast at tryouts before pounding on her bedroom door."

"LYNN! GET OUT HERE!" She yelled loud enough to alert everyone within the house. Lincoln was nervous by this point.

"Mom-"

"Sit down!"

"O-Okay okay." Lincoln complied.

Meanwhile, Lynn took his headphones off after noticing the door vibrate. He slowly slid off the bed.

 _Isn't it getting late? What does this woman want now?_ The father complained before opening the door.

"What is it Rita? I'm nearly done with season 2 of Stranger Things."

"Did you know that our son has a drinking problem?"

"What?" Lynn stepped outside before tossing the headphones to his bed. Lincoln couldn't bear to face them.

"What kind of drinking problem?"

"What do you think? This is all your fault, Lynn!" Rita accused.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. How?!"

"Everyday after work, you just need to walk in here with a beer in your hand!"

"Yeah, a _single_ beer after a _long_ day of work. What is with you Rita?! Is it already that time of the month?"

"Don't you dare bring something like that into this. You're his father, Lynn, and now Lincoln is in trouble because you're a bad influence on him." Rita retorted with her eyes widened.

"I'm a bad influence?" Lynn barked back. "Try and find one beer in this house, please!"

Rita stomped her foot. At this point, the entire block was aware of his drinking problem. What could an eleven year old do? Lincoln grew even more nervous as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"OUR SON HAS A DRINKING PROBLEM!" Rita didn't need a microphone to make Mr. Grouse look through his window.

"Maybe if you spent more time with him, he wouldn't find alcohol as a way to drown out his problems!" Lynn slammed the bedroom door. Lincoln heard murmuring from upstairs.

"I spend FAR more time with him than you! You wouldn't even take him to work that one time, so I did!"

"A freaking dentist's office, woo hoo. That's better than SixFlags."

"Shut up." Rita shot back. "The last thing this boy needs is a role model like you!"

"Can-can I have a word?" Lincoln said in a weak voice, those words instantly falling on dear ears. The arguing couple soon had their ten daughters, including Lily in Leni's arms, huddled at the bottom of the stairs to witness everything.

"That's funny, because I'm the only man in this house! He needs a father figure! I work hard everyday to keep this family above water, and this is the treatment I receive in return?"

With a face ridden with anger, Rita stood right in front of him with her arms folded. The tapping of her foot only made Lynn more vexed.

"I can't take this. I"M LEAVING!" He shouted before opening the front door.

"BYE!"

Luna, Lola and Leni ran after him in an attempt to bring him back and understand what started the altercation. The rest of them starred with mouths open, their eyes locked on Rita and Lincoln. What happened next was what Lincoln feared most.

"I"M NEVER COMING BACK HERE!" Lynn yelled, exiting the house.

"GOOD, BECAUSE NONE OF MY CHILDREN NEED A NASTY INFLUENCE LIKE YOU!"

Lori stopped starring at her deeply worried brother. "Mom, you literally do realize he has the highest income, right?"

Luan grimaced at Lori. "Is that seriously the first thing on your mind? Dad just left us."

Lisa nonchalantly powered on a laptop. "I'll begin searching for apartments appropriate for our new monthly salary."

None of the girls felt comfortable asking either of their parents about what happened, fearing this would set off an aftershock. Lincoln slowly looked up to see Lori approach him.

"You just had to do something to ruin our family, thanks a lot, twerp." She stated in an authoritative tone before signalling for the rest of the girls to follow her out of the house. Sister fight protocol was a terrible idea. So what tricks did they have up their sleeves next, parent fight protocol?

Either way, both of those found a way to exclude Lincoln.

The 11-year old was on the verge of crying as he was left alone in the house with his mother. He was still processing everything that transpired. How could a simple attempt to confide in a parent lead to something so terrible and unforgettable? The boy gathered the pieces of courage he had left inside of him to find his optimism.

Once he felt a hand touch his shoulder, his emotions got the best of him.

"What the hell mom!" His eyes burned with tears. "Why did you do that?"

"Please don't cry Lincoln, it's for the best. You, your sisters and I will be okay without him." She weakly assured.

Lincoln remained silent as he wiped his tears away.

"Informing me of your problem, that was a good thing you did."

Certainly, anyone could argue against that claim.

"It's about time we talk about your drinking problem. Let's get to the bottom of it."

Lincoln sniffed.

"Please, Lincoln. Just talk to me, tell me about your problem. I can get you help."

"It's not what you think." He cleared his throat. Rita remained silent as she watched him slowly leave the sofa. She followed him, now watching her son open his book bag. She grew anxious. Truly, she didn't spend enough time with her one and only son. It just crossed her mind that he's intelligent for his age, and he could have just about anything in that bag.

"What are you about to show me?" Rita leaned in as Lincoln dug inside the bag.

"This."

Rita was confused when Lincoln took out a pencil and a sheet of paper. He carefully took a seat.

"Promise you'll listen?"

Rita nodded. Lincoln cleared his sad eyes of any remaining tears.

"On average, if Tyson drinks 0.4 liters of soda everyday, what is the probability he'll finish no more than three liters of soda in one week?"

Rita though for a while before it dawned on her. She stood still as a statue with a blank stare.

"Mom?"

Math was never a strong suit for Lincoln, nor a subject he performed adequately in. He stressed over getting his homework done on time. Failing a class would be a nightmare, but he learned that was nothing compared to seeing your parents split apart.

It was a school night, but the thought never crossed his mind. He knew it was time to bring his family back home. It was time to clear up this foolish misunderstanding.


End file.
